Driving Lessons
by crystal.scepter.3
Summary: Batman is giving driving lessons to the boy wonder. How long can he keep his sanity?


**Driving Lessons**

 **au: seriously, I really do think these kind of things would happen between these two. I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated. They help us writers do better and I love feedback.**

 **dis: don't own characters or anything.**

Dick Grayson walked away from the testing screen with a smile on his face. I smiled as well, knowing the good news before Dick even told me.

"I passed, Bruce! I passed my permit test!"

"Congratulations, Dick. You did good"

"Can I have my first lesson tomorrow?"

"We'll see"

 ** _*Later, at Wayne Manor*_**

"Alfie, look! I passed! I got my permit!" Dick exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations, master Dick"

"And Bruce said I could drive the batmobile for my first lesson!"

I froze where I stood. I had not said anything about Dick driving the batmobile. I was nervous about Dick driving a normal vehicle, let alone what him driving the batmobile would do to me! And him!

"What?"

"Yeah, Bruce. I'm gonna drive the batmobile!"

"I never said anything about you driving the batmobile"

"But Bruce! I really want to!"

"No"

"But I have my permit!"

"It's still a no"

"Why can't I drive the batmobile?"

"It's the bat-mobile!"

"What if I renamed it the Robobile?"

"It's already been designed for a bat"  
"Then I'll redesign it for a robin"

"You will do no such thing"

"But Bruce!"

"No! For your driving lessons, you will use a normal car with normal controls! End of discussion!"

Dick walked away dejectedly. Having lost a good amount of my patience (which I don't have a lot of) I sat down on the couch with a sigh. How exactly does one not be driven to levels of insanity so bad that they have to go to Arkham Asylum after dealing with a teenager?

"Master Bruce, where did master Dick get the idea that he was going to drive the batmobile?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, Alfred. Why would he want to drive the batmobile anyway?" I wondered. Seriously, it's just the bat-mobile. That looks like a bat and is mine. It's not even easy to drive.

"Well sir, it _is_ the batmobile"

"What's your point, Alfred?"

"I thought I was being clear, master Bruce"

"I still don't get it, Alfred"

"In master Dick's mind, the better question is who wouldn't want to drive the batmobile"

I still didn't get it.

"It's just the bat-mobile!"

"And it is only used by the Batman, believed to be the hero of Gotham city"

I got the serious feeling that Alfred's words could be a warning of something, whether or not he knew it. However, it was getting late and I was to tired to think about it. I simply went to bed and fell asleep.

"Ok Dick, you just need to drive around this parking lot at max of twenty miles per hour without getting in a parking space"

"But it's a parking lot!"

"Don't interrupt! No going in parking spaces until I tell you to park"

"But what if I crash?"

"The parking lot is empty! Now get started!"

Dick turned on the engine and grabbed the steering wheel, he was really excited. As for me, I was really scared. My life is in the hands of a teenage boy!

"Bruce, this is awesome!"

I looked at the speedometer and saw that Dick was going forty.

"Dick, I said twenty!"

"I am going twenty!"

"Look at your speedometer!"

He did, but in so doing, stopped watching where he was going.

"Dick! Watch the road!"

Dick looked up and turned the car seconds before we would've crashed into a building.

"You have to keep your eyes on the road!"

"But you told me to look at the speedometer!"

"One eye on the road, other on the dashboard!"

"Can I drive the batmobile tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Master Bruce, have you been in the bat cave today?" Alfre asked.

"No Alfred, why do you ask?"

"The batmobile sir, it's gone"

I got up and ran to the bat cave. If someone had got into the bat cave to steal the batmobile, they could've discovered my secret identity, thus putting Alfred and Dick in extreme danger.

I got into the bat cave just as the bat mobile pulled in. It was scratched and dented all over the place. I got in the shadows to surprise interrogate the intruder who could harm me and my family. Nobody harms the family of Bruce Wayne or the Batman. Nobody.

A person did get out of the bat-mobile, but it wasn't a villain or criminal. It was Dick.

"What is going on here?!" I demanded as I came out of the shadows.

Dick's expression turned from one of nervous joy to one of guilty fear.

"Bruce! It's not what you think! See, Barney magically showed up and threatened me into-"

I lost it at Barney.

"Richard John Grayson! Go to your room! You are grounded young man! Grounded!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now get!"

Dick hung his head and walked to his room dejectedly.

"Master Bruce, I believe you need to- My word! What happened?" Alfred asked.

"You don't want to know, Alfred. You don't want to know"


End file.
